Litte Miss Prefect
by ImaRocketDog
Summary: The haughty, ice-queen Ravenclaw Prefect catches the loner/outcast Slytherin boy from America sneaking into the Restricted Section late at night, and decides to teach him a lesson. But things get interesting when the tables are turned... M/F, original characters only. One shot, but may later set up a longer fic.


**Little Miss Prefect**

"I bet you'll think twice now about sneaking around the Restricted Section at night," I say, slowly circling my struggling victim. I've bound the Slytherin boy's wrists together behind the chair with his tie; I'm proud of my handiwork, but wonder briefly if I should've gagged him as well. After all, I highly doubt a teacher—or Mr. Filch, God forbid—walking in on us in the abandoned classroom would take very kindly to such an… unorthodox method of punishment. But his frustrated groans as he strains against his bonds are simply too enticing, and in the end I decide to leave him ungagged.

He won't get off without a warning, though. I swoop around so that we're face-to-face; his expression is venomous and I sneer at him, enjoying my position of total power over him a little too much. He remains impressively stoic when the tip of my want meets the underside of his chin. It's the movement of my free hand up his thigh that cracks his composure, his whole body stiffening as it comes to rest close to his crotch. I lean in, so close that our noses almost touch.

"Typical American arrogance. I've watched you strut about like you own the place since you got here." I'm doing all I can to egg him on, but he simply sits there fuming, not taking the bait. Time for a change of tactics. My fingers skate over his erection and he inhales sharply. Pleased with my results, I back away from him and take off my shoes, and then slowly, teasingly, strip off my black pantyhose. "You pervert," I taunt him as I prop myself up on the teacher's desk. "You Americans really are such twisted, sick fucks. I know you're loving this. Well, I guess I'm just going to have to love it even more…" Oh, he'll be incensed now_. _Sure enough, he begins to struggle again with fresh determination. Languidly I begin to pleasure myself, and my eyes drift closed as I lose myself in the sensation.

Suddenly, my arms are being pinned to my sides and I find myself forced face down on the desk. I reach for my wand, but he snatches it away and at his command my arms are tightly bound behind my back. With a chuckle, he reaches around and yanks on my tie, forcing me to strain my neck to face him. I whimper as with his other hand he strokes me through my soaked panties. In the dim light of the classroom I can just make out his smug look of triumph.

Does he know just how long I've spent imaging this exact moment? How long I've desired to be so completely at his mercy? But that now he has me exactly where I wanted to be, now that I finally have my wish, I find myself resisting. I try to twist away from his stroking hand, but at the sound of his dark, sexy little chuckle I let out an involuntary moan. My body becomes more compliant, my halfhearted struggles turning into a gyrating rhythm only partially against my will.

My arousal is humiliatingly evident. "Well well well, not such a perfect little prefect after all, are you?" He says. "You're just another filthy Ravenclaw slut who likes to pretend she's a good girl. Why don't you tell me just how many teachers you fucked on this desk to be made prefect?"

Reflexively I jerk away at his crass insult, but his hand releases my tie to cover my mouth before I can retort. The feeling of extreme helplessness is exquisite; my body shudders and I moan loudly into his palm.

_Smack!_ I feel the sharp sting on my ass before I can process that the tortuously sweet stroking of my pussy has stopped. That single slap is enough to send me into a near frenzy; all thoughts of humiliation fly out the window and I whine pathetically, my pussy dripping with need.

"Ah ah, bad little slut," he admonishes. "You thought I was going to let you get away with running that smart mouth of yours, didn't you, Miss Prefect? Well, I think it's about fucking time someone put you in your place." He removes his hand from my lips, and with surprising swiftness yanks my panties down to my knees.

I yelp and instinctively begin to kick about. "Oh no you don't, slut," he says as he tackles my squirming legs with both arms. "You've known for a long time this is exactly what you deserve, and you're going to sit still and take it like the whore you know deep down you really are." He holds my legs still with one arm, and with his free hand immediately begins a merciless assault on my ass. _Smack, smack, smack!_ Over and over again, my lust-addled brain not bothering to keep count. It hurts like Hell, but the rhythmic spanking fuels my primal urges more strongly than anything else before. I bite my lip to keep from crying out, but soon my mouth falls slack, so lost am I in the haze of pain and pleasure and desperate need.

The spanking leaves me limp and trembling on the desk, and I am utterly compliant as he slides my panties down my legs. He walks over to where his green and silver-striped tie lay discarded on the floor, picks it up, then returns to me and tilts my chin up to face him. Warmth floods through my body as our eyes meet, and then a delectable shiver as his lips curl into the faintest smile. "Open," he orders. Willingly I open my mouth to accept my soaked and wadded-up panties, and remain still as he secures the gag with his tie. I close my eyes, savoring the musky taste of my own juices on my tongue. He is behind me again, gently tugging my limp legs off the desk. Perhaps a little too eagerly, I begin to scoot down until I am standing bent over with my head down on the desk and my sore ass presented to him.

He chuckles again, and my heart flutters. "See what a good girl you can be? Oh, you're so much sweeter like this now that you've had the bitch beaten out of you. So sweet..." He pushes two fingers inside of me and I tense up, then melt into my restraints as he slowly slides them in and out. "Oh, you love this, you little slut. You're so ready for me..." Abruptly he removes his fingers; I hear the sound of a zipper followed by a muttered charm, but dare not turn around to look, preferring the anticipation.

The makeshift gag muffles my moan as I feel the head of his glorious cock against my quivering pussy. _Oh, please_... I beg inside my mind, but he merely teases me, stroking himself against my waiting lips. Why did I think the anticipation would be preferable? I am about to combust from insatiable need when at last he pushes inside of me. The gag is barely able to contain my shuddering gasp as he swiftly fills me up, and I know he is not going to be gentle. In little time at all he builds up to a punishing pace, each thrust delivering a delicious shock wave to my body.

His hands grab hold of my bound wrists, hanging on for support as he fucks me. The desk begins to slide, but I'm flying too high to care about the noise it must be making. In this moment, all that matters is the marvelous feeling of his cock inside my slick pussy and the sound of his ragged breathing in my ear as he builds towards his climax.

It's the sound of the door creaking that breaks the spell; hadn't I made sure to lock it? A thrill of both fear and excitement runs through me and I squeeze my eyes shut tight, willing the stolen moment to continue with all my might. Suddenly I hear him gasp and shudder behind me with his release, and then freeze at the sound of approaching footsteps. We remain still, nervously waiting as the mystery figure outside the door pauses, then apparently decides the cause of all the noise is not worth investigating and moves on.

The footsteps fade away, and he immediately collapses onto my back, panting. Slowly he withdraws from my thoroughly abused pussy, and places a line of soft kisses down the middle of my back, in a manner that almost seems apologetic, or perhaps even reverent.

I am actually the first one to start laughing, though through the gag it must sound like coughing, for he is quick to remove it. "Oh my sweet lord," I sputter between giggles, "Was that...? And right when you...!" His mouth twitches, and soon he's cracking up, too. In a moment we're both calm, and with a sheepish grin he picks up his wand from the floor and releases my hands.

"So... um... I take it you got my note, then?" I ask, rubbing the life back into my wrists after he helps me to sit up. He takes my hand and proceeds to tenderly massage my wrist for me.

"Yeah, it would appear your message go through to me." He pauses, clearly troubled. "Is... is this what you were hoping for?"

Without hesitation, I grab the front of his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. "It's was everything that I wanted and more. You know that. You've always known that. I just don't know how I got so lucky to have a guy who'll indulge all my weirdest fantasies. I don't think I could possibly describe how grateful I am except with-"

"I love you?"

For a moment I'm stunned into silence. I know there's more to that than a question. But really, I've known my own answer to that for a long time.

"Yes. I love you."


End file.
